Alice (Disney)
For the Once Upon a Time version, see Alice (Once Upon a Time). For the first iteration, see Alice (Once Upon a Time in Wonderland). '' |rides = Alice in Wonderland Alice's Curious Labyrinth Mad Tea Party Mickey Mouse Revue Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams Fantasmic! Main Street Electrical Parade SpectroMagic Celebrate a Dreams Come True Parade Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade Festival of Fantasy Parade Parade of the Stars Once Upon a Time Happiness is Here Parade Disney Stars on Parade Dreaming Up! |actress = Elisabeth Harnois (Adventures in Wonderland) Sophie Lowe and Millie Bobby Brown (Once Upon a Time in Wonderland) Rose Reynolds and Elle McKinnon (Once Upon a Time) |animator = Milt Kahl Ollie Johnston Marc Davis Les Clark Don Lusk Harvey Toombs Eric Larson Hal Ambro |voice = Kathryn Beaumont (1951-2005) June Foray (1954 record album) Hynden Walch (2005-present) Kat Cressida (certain projects) |model = Kathryn Beaumont Beyoncé Knowles (Disney Dream Portrait series) |designer = Mary Blair Les Clark |inspiration = Alice from both Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Through the Looking Glass by Lewis Carroll |alias = My dear child (by her sister and March Hare) My Dear (by The Mad Hatter and the Queen of Hearts) Girl (by Mr. Caterpillar) |personality = Curious, imaginative, adventurous, clumsy, brave, kind, polite, pedantic, sweet, inquisitive, intelligent, shy, sensitive, generous, easily flustered, playful, mature, stern at times, naive |appearance = Slender, fair skin, rosy cheeks, pink lips, thick medium-length blonde hair, blue eyes |alignment = Good |goal = To find out why the White Rabbit is late (formerly) To return home (succeeded) |home = England |family = Unnamed older sister |pets = Dinah (kitten) |friends = Her sister, Dinah, Doorknob, Mr. Caterpillar, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Cheshire Cat, Dodo |enemies = The Queen of Hearts, the card guards, the King of Hearts |likes = Daydreaming, flight, flowers, explorations, tea, cats, stories with pictures, things that make sense, being tiny and gigantic |dislikes = Judgment, rudeness, being scolded, being gigantic, too much nonsense, getting lost, the Queen of Hearts |powers = Size-shifting (when in Wonderland) |fate = Awakens back in England, as her adventure was merely all a dream |quote = "Curiouser and curiouser." "Oh, dear." "Oh, Mr. Rabbit, wait!" "It's just a rabbit with a waist coat... and a watch! }} 'Alice '''is the main protagonist of ''Alice in Wonderland. She is a girl with a wild imagination and just wants to have fun rather than listening to her sister. Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Animated characters Category:Article of the week Category:Celebrate the Magic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Disney Dreams! characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge characters Category:English characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Females Category:Giants Category:Heroines Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Kids Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Princesses Of Heart Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Singing characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters